1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual toothbrush for brushing teeth with a pump configured to receive and redirect water from a faucet into a fountain stream for rinsing after brushing teeth.
2. Description of Prior Art
Brushing teeth is an essential part of any oral hygiene routine. However, if a person is not at home, a cup may not be available for oral rinsing after brushing. Furthermore, even if a cup is available, cups collect dirt and require frequent cleaning. The use of paper cups solves the problem of cleaning but is not environmentally friendly as it creates waste. Water directly from a faucet may also be used, but it is difficult to get the water from the faucet to a person's mouth without a cup. It is difficult to carry enough water for rinsing in cupped hands and it is even more difficult to obtain the water directly into a user's mouth from the faucet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,607,851 and 7,905,674, by the inventor of the present application, disclose fountain toothbrushes that include open or closed channels on the toothbrush housing to redirect water from a faucet back to the user in the form of a fountain. These channels are passive in that they depend at least in part on the strength of the flow discharged from the faucet.